


The wild side, all the thin lines, and holy shit I'm a fuckboy

by Electrauma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And lets not forget this is about Alfred and Dogvan~, But its kinda cracky, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Countries Using Human Names, Dog/Human Hybrids, Doggy Style, For america, Hybrids, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Porn with plot as we go, Rough Oral Sex, WOO, lets do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrauma/pseuds/Electrauma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's a boy of nineteen. Ivan is a fully grown... Ivan. Alfred probably has a hairy ass, he doesn't know, he's never checked. Ivan definitely has a hairy ass, he has checked many times. Alfred thinks he's normal. Ivan thinks his balls taste great. The neighbors are going to need therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I heard milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard... But a dog is kinda unexpected...

**Author's Note:**

> This will be shorter than any I've planned because tablet n stuff. It will be completed, I need to get used to tablet writing oh my gosh this is weird... I hope it publishes...

Okay, let's get one thing straight. I'm not, but that's besides the point.

What is it is that school is even more bullshit than the internet makes it out to be. Seriously, I'm not even being taught anything anymore, it's all politics and what the teacher had for breakfast and why gluten free is our true Savior in this economy. 

Bullshit. That space tile doesn't heat. Butter slides right off. It ain't fuckin bread, it's a goddamn shingle from the roof of satan's outhouse.

Of course, thinking of these things while walking back from school is the therapy I deserve, but therapy in college means an undergrad studying you and trying to get you into the classic textbook heavy issues so they can make it out of psych class with something more than a job at a call service for therapists, because that's like a step or two away from phone sex. And who wants to end up with the philosophy majors when you take your first steps out of the doors of college?

*sigh* -trip- FUUCK!!

"What the hell did I...-" ... No way...   
No way. Is that a dog?! Man...? 

Standing there in front of me, growling and baring teeth at me like I'm a fat juicy porkchop, is some kinda dog man... Thing... There's something hanging from his neck. I know I probably shouldn't, but I lean around and try to be a better look at it. Huh. It's a scarf?

"Hey, buddy..." I hold out my hand for it to sniff, and surprisingly it actually does sniff first instead of mauling me the way I just now considered it might have... I guess I don't smell too good, it grimaces as it sniffs me, but it also licks my hand rather reluctantly. I reach into my bag for some food left over from lunch and I can see it trembling out of the corner of my eye.

"I have fries... You want 'm?" I set the little carton down in front it and it sniffs at it distrustfully before giving it a try. Apparently it likes that better than the scent of burgers. I guess I can accept that, they don't really smell good to the vegan students either... 

That scarf though...

I reach out for it delicately and receive a vicious growl, so I decided to do what I set out to do as quick as possible. I hurriedly tie it into a little bow and step back to avoid teeth.

It stops as soon as it feels the bow at its neck. It turns it's head in confusion and shakes and twists almost violently to find its scarf. I turn on my phone's camera and snap a picture right as it starts whining from what probably must be worry over not being able to find the scarf.

"Hey." I call to it and point my phone at it so it can see itself in the screen. It looks at me for a bit, and once it sees itself I'm the camera it scrambles back before inching closer. It's bobs it's head as it inspects the camera, and once it manages to be turned enough to see the bow it freezes.

It brings a hand(paw?) to it and feels it, just staring at it for a long time, then looks up at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

All I can offer is a smile before I have it nuzzling against me until I fall back onto the ground.

It stares down at me with those big, sad, amethyst eyes, and whines at me.

I guess I have no choice but to take it home.  
I scoop it up and carry it up to my dorm, thanking the dorm gods for the umpteenth time that I'm in a single, and plop it down onto the couch. Turning on the lights is a major improvement, and seeing the creature I've brought home is an even better one. Silvery white fur, long and beautiful tail, claws that could use a trim, soft fuzzy ears I will be playing with every chance I get, and- "Wow. You're a big boy, aren't you~?"

Oh yes, my new roommate has one fabulous cock trapped under that gorgeous fur...

He cocks his head at me and I swear he's smiling at me. I take a quick trip to the kitchen go stop thinking about what that look looks like it means...

And he follows me there...

I have a bowl put out with beef flavored ramen and some pizza rolls for him next to a pot of water. We head our separate ways for a bit; me on the couch watching Netflix on my laptop, him chowing down in the kitchen, when all of a sudden Dean starts getting hot and heavy in the Impala with some chick who'll be dead in a few minutes and as my thoughts take over I begin to hear little clacks of claws trying to get closer to me, and eventually I feel a nose prodding at neck.

I'm genuinely not expecting to see a dog dude propped up on the back of my couch, staring at me and then trying to see what possible material I have been observing in his absence.

I'm really not prepared for his bark, either. It's the laziest sounding thing I've ever heard. It's so cute and mellow! I, of course, start petting and doting on him for being so adorable. He was that fluffy tail and know I'm keeping him. I just know it. I'm already searching up dog breeds on the internet to find out what he kinda half is when he makes his way up to my lap.

"Russian, huh~?" He was his tail. I do a search on popular Russian names and scroll through a bit unpronounceable things before I get 'Ivan', which seems perfectly pronounceable, right? Except he grimaced when I say it so I get the idea of running it through the translator because I'm not about to call something that'll make me spit or look like a fool. The translator spews out 'gift from God' because I had it set up wrong, but the cheeky son of a bitch cocks his head and smiles at it curiously like he isn't already the image of what God must have had in mind when he made man.

I try the translator again and this time it makes a sound that has the dog's tail wagging hard enough to thump across my couch. So apparently it's 'EE-VAHN'. I'm not sure, but I think the British are to blame for the misfire on that one... 

"Ivan?" I got it right this time and he stands up on the couch. He was already laying ontop of my legs, but now he's somehow even more ontop of me. 

He looks happy I got his new name right.

I almost expect to get licked in the face as my mind starts wandering while I'm looking him over. I'm unknowingly focused on his dick, while my thoughts are on how long his tongue will be, as well all the inevitable things that happen to the mind while thinking of a good 'tongue-lashing'. He breaks me out of my thoughts by sniffing my face, specifically my lips, and staring at me like he can see into my soul.

Not gonna lie, he's certainly the coolest dog ever. But I'm starting to get curious...

I clear my head a bit and see him retreat his face back a bit from mine before I start thinking about Russian dick stereotypes, starting to explicitly consider how he seems to match up to all of those, when he gets back into my personal again and starts to really invasively sniff at my face. I learned that arousal is a chemical that animals can pick on from spending too much time on the internet the other night, but I thought it only really applied to animals checking out other animals of their own kind...

I guess if it can happen...

I squirm out from under him, knowing full well what I'm about to do is probably the weirdest thing I've ever done and will ever do (as far as I know right now), and I head off to my bed.

He's right behind me every step of the way.

I take a deep breath, pull off my pants, underwear, get onto the bed on my knees, take out the lube and start working myself open.

Well, he's such a smart boy, he's already figured it out. He sniffs at my hands as I prepare myself and is whining and climbing onto the bed as soon as I start making the noises I usually do when I've found my sweet spot. I feel clawed hands at my waist and feel him trying to figure out how to get himself in. His cock starts knocking into my hand and I grab it, letting him pump the extra lube onto himself before guiding him into my hole an—

(*ahem* this is the part of the narrative where Alfie-boy's brain gets compromised. Forgive the senselessness that is about to come. Sincerely, his subconscious. PS I'm so underappreciated wherever he's mentioned, it's like I've never existed.... But at least in this I get a speaking role, unlike his morals...)

OH FUCKING FUCK YES!!! That thick fucking cock is working into me just right~! 

"HOLY SHIT!!" I'm backing into that. I'm so backing into that. I AM SO BACKING INTO THAT!!! "YES!!!" FUCKING HELL HE'S SO FUCKING HUGE!! "AAAAH-!!!" GOD- "FUCK"-ING DA-" AAAAAHHH!!!!" -MN IT, YES "MORE~!!!!" 

He's nailing my spot like it's a motherfucking wall he wants to break down! My fucking bed has gotta be busting through the wall at this point, but who gives a shit?! 

Fuck! I'm screaming now. I didn't know I could scream during sex, holy shit. HOLY SHIT HE'S LIKE A JACK HAMMER IN MY ASS!!! "AAAAAHHHH!!!" 

CLAWS!!! FORGOT HE HAD THOSE. OH FUCK. OH. "OH FUCK ME!!" 

FUCK I THINK HE KNOWS ENGLISH!!!

HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO GO THAT FAST "HOLY-" IM SO "-CLOSE!!!"  
"NNG-"   
HE BIT ME, WHY DOES IT FEEL "SO GOOD!!!!!"   
HIS GROWLING IS FUCKING SEXY.  
"GAAAAAH!!!" MY NUTS- "I'M-" OH FUCK. IS HE GETTING BIGGER, WHAT THE HELL.  
"I'M-" why do people always seem to say when they're about to do this? I mean I guess it helps... Maybe... Otherwise it seems kinda lame.  
"SHIT, I'M GONNA C-" OH SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS DID HE JUST PUT ALL OF HIM IN ME RIGHT AT MY PROSTATE. SWEET NUTS ABLAZE YES. YES. "IVAN, YES~!!!"

Whoo....

Well my bed's a mess aaaND OH MY GOD HE'S FILLING ME. OH FUCK.   
OH.   
oh that feels nice~

I can feel his thighs slipping over mine as I lower myself to the bed, making what I guess what must be those 'mewling' sounds I've heard so much about. He's licking the spot where he bit me earlier and painting hard and heavy into my ear. And I'm gonna be honest, I'd take that over dirty talk any day.

He feels much thicker inside of me than before... As I'm thinking about that I start to remember dogs knot.

Well, tits. I guess I'm stuck for a while then... But he's grooming me now and it's starting to get cuddly and sweet and also rather intimate~ 

Mmn, he went for thee lips~ I guess I'll have to indulge him a little~

...  
...

...

Well fuck, he's good at this too~

...

"Damn..."

All it is is his tongue, but wow...

Dammit, I'm keeping this dog man.

... 

And is he is seriously going to start trying to move his hips like that I'm gonna have to drag him with me to prison because there's no way in hell I'll stop.

Unless I pass the fuck out next round...


	2. THE RISE OF THE BOOBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout, shout, let it all out.
> 
> These aren't the things I can do without.
> 
> Cum on~
> 
> I'm talking to YOU, cuuuuum on~

FUCKING FUCK.

 

Well, waking up this morning was certainly amazing...

I felt an impossibly heavy pair of balls laying on top of mine, a flacid cock still half inside of me, and when I concentrated I could feel the moisture in my hair... My lovely doggy had been laying ontop of me and grooming me~ 

I probably have a ton of hair sticking out in every direction... The rest of the morning could have gone great, but here I am on the toilet shitting all the good times away because apparently Ivan's cum swam it's way up my insides and then bonded with whatever it touched and started weighing itself down until it left my system. Which was almost on the way to the bathroom.

I realize it's probably some nature thing that insures a proper breeding, but it's also a mood killer.

Ivan is nuzzling my lap and looking very apologetic, because; not only did I suddenly tear out of the bed and scare him, but I also didn't have time to get the door closed on my way in here.

He's still a good boy, though.

He refuses to leave my side after I'm finished with my porcelian ritual of misery and plants himself right next to the tub while I take a shower, peaks in at me to make sure I'm okay, tries to wedge himself between my legs while I make breakfast, sits his entire body on top of mine while I eat my food, and then stares me down after I've finished and have nothing left to do.

All it takes is one soft little whine for me to melt all over myself and start petting him and telling him how good he is~

It really doesn't matter that I've got clothes on at this point, or that he stuck his head into every arm and leg hole while I tried to dress earlier, because dog dicks are difficult to ignore no matter what shields your body from the outside world.

Especially if that fresh, hungry cock is very heavily pressed onto your stomach and dragging across your abdomen with every wiggle and huff of celebration and affection.

And once again I'm curious...

I reach down and try to stroke it, and he jumps from the initial contact he starts arching his back up to grant better access and quite the view~

He's panting so cute and rough for me, with his head tossed back and his neck and chest tensing with each pump from my hand. Soon enough his sheath is tightly pulling back and revealing an angry red little kremlin that's just beginning to really thicken in my hand as I roll over its slick and just barely self lubricated surface. I can feel it throb and twitch as I continue, and he rocks his hips forward gently, making this wonderfully punishing length jut towards my face temptingly.

I look up as I continue to jerk him off and catch a glimpse of him barely sticking the tip of his tongue past his lips to lap at the air before his hips snap towards me sharply and his pace starts to quicken into that frenzy that brutalized my ass last night~   
He's starting to climb higher over me to get closer to the pleasure, and I reach my free hand to his back and feel the muscles moving powerfully beneath his skin.

His cock is bobbing just inches from my lips, so I indulge in a whim and flick my tongue out towards it and end up with a mouth full of juicy Russian hardness as he climbs even higher to get better access to the wet warmth be hadn't been expecting.

He tastes like copper, smells like sunflowers, and is making my jaw scream with pleasure and agony while giving my throat a real test of its resiliency.

I can feel him swelling as my lips start to hit the base of his cock, and I can hear him starting to howl as he bends over, snaps himself as far deep into my mouth as he can go, and bust his knot over my tongue as he starts shooting his load down my throat.

I panic more than a little when I realize we're stuck like this.

After a while of both of us calming down he tries to back out of my mouth and ends up pulling me forward with him. He whimpers and sniffs at my back while trying even harder to pull out.  
I have to rub his thigh gently and sooth him before he stops panicking, saving us both from a bloodier mood killing moment.

He's still whining, I guess its his way of trying to say sorry for getting us stuck like this, and softly presses his nose and lips to my lower back. We stay like that for a few minutes before he discovers my asshole by purposefully investigating my boxers, and tugs them back to treat me to quite an effective apology.

Even when his knot retreats I'm still getting a very thorough loving, so I suckle on him some more and find out that my sweet Ivan has a very long tongue~

His impatience makes him pull back and try to nudge me into position.  
I'm already half way turned around when I feel him getting started, tugging me to his waist and grinding over my hole until he makes it in. 

 

After a few more glorious moments of me sinking my teeth into the arm of my couch and screaming incoherent praises to my perfect big boy, Ivan, while he rams into me in all the right ways I feel him bust his knot into my ass and fill me until it seems like it'll spill out if he moves. 

But he does move, and he grinds into my prostate until I'm blinded with pleasure all over again. 

 

I have very thoroughly ruined this couch.

 

When I regain my senses I can feel him licking my shoulder, I hear his labored breathing, and I feel him cumming again heavily. It makes me shiver and arch back against him. I love the way being filled feels~

Before he even gets done cumming I can feel my insides starting to be pushed and forced to expand gently.

I smile as I wonder what fresh hell is this, and mewl lovingly as he cuddles me into his chest~

I'm pretty damn sure he came at least five times...


	3. THE ACTUAL RISING OF THE BOOBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS-
> 
> EVERYBODY!!!

Couch naps are best naps...

But I woke up to loud licking and turned over to see Ivan at the other end of it cleaning his balls.

It's not a bad view, but it makes you so much more aware of your body's more basic needs...

 

I hobble my way slowly to the bathroom, hearing the clack of Ivan's claws on the floor coming after me, and pull up the lid for what feels like the most well earned piss of my life. Ivan stays at the doorway, sniffing at me, before he starts whining while I'm washing my hands.

At first I'm not certain what he wants, then I remembered he hadn't gone to the bathroom since I've brought him here.

And I can't just walk him around outside...

As I'm contemplating this dilemma he starts desperately looking around, finally deciding on the tub. He's in it before I can really stop him, and relieves himself with a look of shame and worry mixed in with the satisfaction of release. He whines at me softly again as I come closer and I pat him on the head while the urine trickles down the drain. I see his back start to scrunch and I immediately hook my arms under his and pull him onto the toilet.

He's trying to avoid eye contact with me, but I just stay nuzzled at his shoulder while he finishes his business. He breathes a long sigh of relief when it's over and wags his tail slowly between my spread legs. I put my hand out to flush the toilet and get licked shyly by the sweetest mess I've ever known. 

 

Note to self: let Ivan get off the toilet first, THEN flush...

 

I ordered some take-out and took a moment to clean my tub and have a quick shower, while Ivan drank down the refilled pot of water I left for him in the kitchen.

After the food came I found out that Ivan is afraid of Asian foods...

 

I left it out across the hall after Ivan shoved himself under my bed, practically crying and yelling like as if he was escaping from a murderer. I ordered a couple pizzas and calmed him down until the delivery guy showed up, then I brought the boxes to the room and layed on the floor next to the bed.

Ivan eventually came around to having a few slices after watching me. He even started working his way closer and brought his arm out to drag a box back in with him as I was making my way to the bathroom to have an actual shower. 

I left the door and curtain open so he could see where I was.  
At one point I peaked over my shoulder and saw him peaking out at me, face half covered by the sheets~

When I stepped out to dry myself he was right next to the tub waiting for me~

He licked whatever I couldn't reach and nuzzled into my pets and praises, lapping at my fingers with his long tongue that easily wrapped the digits, and got himself half onto my lap the minute I sat down on the bed. 

 

I've noticed that my body seems more sensitive than normal, particularly my chest... I'm figuring this out with Ivan's attempts at bathing me~

 

Okay, I wasn't expecting him to start plunging his nose into my crotch... 

Or hum so cutely... He looks up at me with a sweet smile, and then-

 

DEAR GOD.

 

Ivan stood up in front of me, quickly dragging one of his hands(?) to his dick and started jerking himself off right in front of my face... He braced his other on the wall behind me, bringing himself even closer. He kept going, practically peeling his own sheath back as if it couldn't go without force as I sat there mesmerized by the beautiful display I was recieving~ 

I watched his abdomen clench as he jerked himself faster, grunting out growls that sounded like they were mixed with purrs, his knuckles almost grazing my face several times.

I heard only a little gasp of warning right before he came in spurts onto my face~

 

I didn't even realize I had left my mouth open until I tasted him on my tongue~

 

He pulled back went back to floor again, looking up at me with some kind of triumph written across his face. I could hear his tail thumping on the floor as I chose to clean his spend with my fingers and tongue.

 

The last thing I remember before passing out was telling him he needs to finish what he started, pointing to my half hard-on, and getting my balls lavished by a tongue that could absolutely wrap around ANYTHING twice...

 

————

 

Waking up the next morning to the revelation that you're fat is an animal no living creature should ever try to face or tame before the sun rises.

Also realizing you've got a damn perky set of tits growing is the most unusually ego-boosting things to ever have happen to you... Especially if you've got a drop dead sexy Russian dog man staring at them with a look that just drips sex right off all of its implications ~

I'm not entirely sure what he has planned... But when he's finished I need to go shopping for a bra, and maybe take a casual drive around the campus to figure out why I'm so okay with this... Oh, right, huge cock on my leg... That's why~


	4. THE GRADUAL TAMING OF THE BOOBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SHADY LATELY. 
> 
> TURN IT WAY UP. 
> 
> FREAKS LIKE US should MEET.

Turns out what he had planned was humping my leg while suckling on my tits. 

It feels awesome than it sounds, trust me.

 

After serving him the rest of the pizza rolls I told him I'd be back later and left the lid up on the toilet just in case before leaving. I now hope I don't return to find he'd been drinking from it.

I only had a few classes today, and after my job of driving people back and forth took up about seven hours of my day. I haven't gotten a call about noise from my dorm, but since they didn't report it when we were having sex either I shouldn't be going by that... I make a note to set up something to Skype him on for next time and head to the store.

I buy an A bra and, optimistically, a B bra. I get food, too, but I'm too busy scoping out the electronics I could talk myself into postponing my student loan payments for.

 

Once I'm at the door I hear faint snuffling coming from beneath if on the other side. That makes me smile idiotically as I murmur "Hey buddy, back up a bit for me, okay?"

I tear open the cup of fried boneless chicken I picked up from the deli and open the door, setting it down for him as I hurriedly shove all my bags inside and shut the door. I rush to put out more water for him and check the bathroom for signs of hygenic insult. 

Turns out I have a very good boy who used the toilet paper and everything as he was supposed to~

 

While I'm putting the groceries away he comes up to me with the cup in his teeth, a few pieces at the very bottom left over, and looks at me with big loving eyes. I reach down and lavish him with attention and praises before popping open a container of macoroni and cheese with potato wedges and a small half sandwich and setting it down for him, kissing his forehead before standing back up and (I've shared worse with this Adonis than saliva) finish off the fried chicken he left for me while I put the rest of everything in its place.

 

I made my way to the bedroom the put away my new clothes and started to strip down and change into something more comfortable for the rest of the day. Ivan padded in while I was taking off my shirt and his tail bounced up when he saw my bra underneath. I saw him from the corner of my eyes and turned to look at him, smiling at how mesmerized he was.

He instantly rolled over onto his back and started jerking himself off while looking up at me dreamily. 

He made such a hot picture like that I just had to go closer to him, his hand speeding up as I got nearer. I knealt down infront of him, hearing his happy grunts and watched his hand furiously pump away as the sheath fell back. I smirked and leaned down press my bra and chest over his eyes, his hand a blur over his cock before blasting thick shots of cum that nearly madse it to his and my chin~

I unhooked my bra and left it laying on his face as I went back to dressing, and he happily laid there with a loopy little grin on his glorious face~

 

We settled on the couch for a while afterwards, my arms full of my big puppy boy, and his mouth full of my bra.

Which he was suckling on.

Loudly~

\--------------------------------------------

The next day I became glad I got a B cup bra, because my boobs are getting much bigger...

On the plus side Ivan's happily surrendered the bra and is filling his hot wet mouth with my lovely lovely lumps instead, and his loving gaze that he sends me as he does it is just plain hot.

He is fucking hot.

I pull him up for a sloppy kiss and end up grinding against him until we both ruin my boxers.

 

I think this is the first time I'm not bothered or complacent about doing laundry in my adult life~


	5. WE'RE STILL TAMING THE BOOBS...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But other stuff happens too, I guess...

Three weeks ago my life was pretty average, but then I met Ivan~

Of course, having no real life friends means no one can really tell me that suddenly gaining twenty pounds and having boobs large enough for a C bra is weird and unhealthy. But it's not like I'd listen to anyone trying to get between me and hot fresh cock anyway...

 

But the one thing I'd have laughed at, if you told me three weeks earlier that this is what my life would become, is that I'd get... oddly soft for someone~

Take this morning, for example; I woke up with Ivan holding a warm chicken nugget to my lips, ended up having breakfast in bed with him, took a bath with him, shared the couch while I played LoL, and even as the day went on I wasn't tired of him~

I've noticed since I got him that I've looked forward to the next day more and more.

At first, I'd spring out of bed and worry about meals or mess, but now it's become waking up just to see his precious face and the way it changes from being slack with sleep to this raw adoration and gentleness I know the mailman will never get~

 

I made him fresh biscuits today... I've actually cooked for him and he's so sweet to me. He'll just look up at me and watch as I make food, nuzzle up against me as we waits for me to finish, and when I set it down for him the look he gives me is so perfect I can't even understand it.

It's just simple food, really, but he looks up at me like I've just given him something invaluable and amazing.

Then I'll find him curling up to me until I'm done with my food and can put my full attention to him and then he'll just... I can't explain it... it's like he's thanking me, but also worshipping me or something...

 

In the middle of the day I'll find him napping in a pose that always leaves him facing whatever direction he can find me in as soon as he has to open his eyes... 

And when he wakes up, the first thing he does is put his head against my chest and lean into me like a hug as I pet him and talk to him, and he waits until I'm done and I kiss his forehead before kissing mine and leaving to get food and water in the kitchen~

 

By evening I know I'll find him in my drawers, inspecting my clothes, and pulling stuff out to bring me to tell me to get in the shower. And I've started leaving most of my clothes in the lower drawers because of it~

 

He'll be there in the shower, licking my butt if I'm teasing him too much, or fiddling his way into a shirt to sleep in.

 

By night, he's there to slap his hand over my term papers and bark at me until I go to brush my teeth.

 

And tonight I just sit there...

I watch as he brings a loose sock to bed with him to show me how he deals with things that hurt me because they're too small for me to fit into now~

And I just wonder... am I falling head over heels in love with you...?

I wonder if he loves me like I love him...

And I catch the triumphant look on his face as he casts half the sock off the bed, a single string dangling from his mouth...

And I think "Oh, who cares..?!" And smile brightly as I go over to pull him close and hold him, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I'll love you no matter how much you love me~"

And I lay down in bed with him, fat and happy, holding onto him and missing the look of wonder on his face~

 

I hadn't even noticed I'd said it out loud...


	6. MORE FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real Electrauma is in my attic duct tapped to a lazy boy and watching a Star Trek marathon. Enjoy this cuteness, everyone~!
> 
>  
> 
> It's Ivan's POV now~!

Fedka left the house early today. He had to work and take classes again, but at least I got leave a mark of claim on his leg before he left~

At first, I had a plan... but his remote is very confusing and so is his Wii, so I decided to try his laptop instead.

Password protected of course...

 

After I while I find myself in the kitchen eating the little pampushki Fedka had made for me with powdered potatoes. It's not authentic but it tastes like heaven, and my precious Fedy made batch after batch until he got it tasting right~

These make me more determined to rethink my plan.

After a few hours of trying with the remote I finally turn on the TV and get it on the Wii's channel. Next step is to figure out to open Netflix...

 

...

 

Well... I have Netflix open now....

It it all could have gone smoother, really...  
I accidentally turned on one of his games... I hope he doesn't mind... but now Mario's paused right at the edge of rainbow road and apparently some internet people are now trying to call him on his laptop...

But I do finally find what I've been looking for~!

\--------

Aaaand once I've finished with it it's only two and a half hours before Fedka comes back...

 

Since I've totally got this mastered now, I can begin to make the arrangements ~!

 

I open the fridge, tear open a box of lasagna, carefully shred some of the plastic, push it into the microwave~

I take out the cleaning supplies and clean a little~

Yknow cleaning is a lot of hard work when you have to be on all fours...

After I've finished and I've reinserted the lasagna I go to take a quick bath, and then clean the tub~

I arrange all the pillows and blankets onto the couch (which I discovered could fold out, so I incorporated it into my plan) and made a nice nest for Fedka and me~

I couldn't find any candles, but I think the glow of the TV will do~  
I have it set on The Man from U.N.C.L.E. because I know Fedka has been going on and on about it and really wants to see it~

All that's left is for my darling to return home, but alas I am too efficient ~  
I still have another forty minutes until he gets back~

 

\----------

 

I hear a soft click so I sit up, stretching and peaking my head towards the door when I see him~

My wonderful Fedka is yawning and exhausted, trying tiredly to pull of his sweater and attacks the 'damned fucking bullshit excuse for a coat rack' when it cruelly refuses to provide care for his favorite Ironman hoodie~

I hop up and rush over to him, picking up his hoodie in my mouth and looking at him with all the joy I have in my heart to see him~  
I'm filled with so much more of it when I provoke that warm-as-the-sun smile onto his face~

My Fedka spends his time threading his gentle fingers through my hair and placing soft kisses on my cheeks until he's ready to head off to the shower.

I set the lasagna to reheat and sit waiting for him in the doorway of the bathroom.

I'm already thinking about him before he even steps out, and I know my eyes must be filled with all the love I'm feeling by the way he blushed and laughed every so shyly at me when he saw me~

My very sweet Fedka, I know you must have known many others but you will always make me feel as if those looks you give are only for me~  
And every touch is a sacred worship you've saved until I arrived~  
Whether it is or isn't true, I adore you and shall always do so~

I follow to the couch and watch your precious wonder at what I've done, I bring you your phone and laptop, and bring out our lasagna carefully; still in its little tray, sitting on a plate, carefully grasped at one of the edges by my teeth~

I sit with you as you praise me with all of the words I do and do not understand~  
I cuddle you as you embrace me, and I nuzzle away your tears~  
I play the movie and watch you laugh and jump and blush as it becomes your favorite ~  
And I see you when your eyes finally meet mine, when they're full of thanks towards me, and I finally work up the courage to tell you what I worked so hard to learn~  
What I spent all day repeating the same scenes in movies on Netflix for two straight hours to repeat to you~

"I love you, Alfed~"

I know it wasn't perfect, and I will forever be learning your proper name over and over again, but the way I feel about you goes beyond what I can express anyway~

I see you crying again as you ask "Y-you did all this... for me? J-just to tell me that you love me~?"

And I nod my head, yes, because~

"You're very precious to me~"

 

I know it will be now as it always will be in the days ahead.  
Whether you go, whether I do, we will always find each other and held safe in one another's arms.  
I no longer can say that I would give heart and soul just to be at your side; because you've already embraced me.

And I know you'll never let me go~


	7. Ivan's precious adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA IM TORTURING LECTRA. IVE GOT SIXITES MUSIC BLASTING AT HER IN THE ATTIC.
> 
>  
> 
> AND NOT THE GOOD STUFF 
> 
>  
> 
> ONLY THE CRAPPY STUFF
> 
>  
> 
> IM TALKING THE SIDE OF BRITISH POP WE NEVER TALK ABOUT.

Another day of work for Alfred. But Ivan doesn't mind.

He did, after all, spent almost half of it in a post-sex coma on the fold out couch~

 

When he does finally pry himself out of bed it's only to plop back down on floor two feet away and nap for a few short minutes before stretching, yawning, and then drag himself to the bathroom ~

 

His attention, of course, is brought right to a very Alfred smelling towel on the curtain rod. He stares at it for a while, considering its great smell...

After he gets it down he spends some time rolling around in it, happily nuzzling and carefully unweaving it off of the remains of the rod so he can toss it on his head and spend the day with it~

 

He bumps his head right into the doorway of the kitchen on his first try ~

 

Ivan sits on the kitchen floor, swaddled as much as the big Samoyed-man can be in his sweet Alfred's towel as he can be, while he munches on Cinnamon Toast Crunch and reads a cute little comic strip Alfred stuck to the fridge for him~

After breakfast Ivan feels a draft, so he goes into the bedroom and goes through some of the drawers. Alfred had said he'd buy some clothes for him today, but surely he could fit into something in there while he waited~

Ivan was wrong.

Ivan now sits, one arm through the collar of a Wonder Woman logo'd T-shirt, his head halfway through an armhole; which left an eye and his nose exposed, his legs unsuccessfully trying to hold a pair of boxers halfway up his legs (which couldn't go up any further, even if he didn't have manly thighs), and his tail proudly sporting a sock for its troubles.

Yes. All according to plan. 

 

\--------------

 

After a while of contemplating it, he decided to drape the towel over exposed parts of his back and head back out into the living room and stare at the laptop; willing Alfred to call like he'd promised~

Soon enough the screen announced a call was being put through and Alfred's expectant face popped up onto the screen, only to be replaced by the cute, snorting laugh of the happy Alfred Ivan was hoping to see~

Wagging his tail, Ivan sniffed out towards the screen and gave Alfred a little muffled "I love you~!"

 

\---------------

Alfred came home a few minutes later, smiling cheekily as he treated Ivan; who now had the boxers over he tail sock~

After helping him out of his cute little mess Alfred kissed him gently and headed to the bathroom before Ivan could stop him.

The curtain rod nearly tripping him on his way in~

 

Alfred calmly peaked out to see Ivan smiling apologetically as his tail tucked between his legs, slowly making his way backwards under the bed....

 

Alfred's towel still draped over him~


	8. IN A TUB WITH YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHICKEN NUGGETS AND HONEY MUSTARD SAUCE THAT WAS SO MUCH FLUFF. 
> 
>  
> 
> SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE CRACK.

Alfred shivered at two things this morning; the first would be the temperature, which was an ungodly sign that winter has planted its obnoxiously showy flag on mother nature's ass once again. The second was the sweet suckling of his Vanya upon his righteous tit.

And that's only phrased like that because it's his mind~

 

Alfred was heavy; now wearing a mid C sized bra, sloshing around when he walked, rolling over and bracing up his knees just so he could get out of his cheap dorm bed in the mornings.

But the good news is ALFRED HAS FINALLY GRADUATED~!!!!!

He's not going to go to a ceremony, he just wants to leave. Soon. And never return to this shitstain of a school.

 

Alfred's day could not be any more lovely right now.  
He has had his morning donut, drank his morning smoothie, sucked some morning wood, queued up for LoL, and has already planned out a lovely day of take out and apartment hunting online~

 

This falls apart after the first group turns out to be his best pair up yet, making him spend five extra hours thinking another wouldn't hurt but inevitably getting paired with basically an entire team of Caboose from RvB.

Ivan had blown him several times while he waited I'm queue, so it wasn't a total loss.

And he did get to return the favor after rage quiting, then again after getting rage quit horny, and again in 69 for continuing to suck on that sweet knot~

 

\------------------

Once Alfred and Ivan finally came up for air they decided on having their first bath together, ordering pizza, and settling down to watch Deadpool~

Ivan kept an eye on the tub as it filled and Alfred joined him as soon he found a pajama set for both of them.

 

Soon enough they were snuggled up in the (admittedly very small) tub, Ivan sitting behind Alfred and lapping on his neck softly as Alfred hummed 'Love Game'~

But that's where things got weird....

 

\------------------

 

Man, he's such a sweetheart~ hes really -

What...? WHAT-

Alfred's exuberantly intelligent train of thought crashed as he felt his abdomen clench and push on its on accord.

Both Alfred and Ivan watched as a white foamy mess spilled out of Alfred; who sat trembling in Ivan's arms, numb and completely unaware of what was happening.

Soon enough three solid objects were carried out with the foam, floating above the water in a white fluffy clump and crying.

And thank god they did cry, because Alfred was already afraid he'd just shat himself right in the tub.

Ivan's eyes were as big as Alfred's as they watched their newborns float right in front of them in the very cramped tub of the dorm.

It wasn't a minute before Alfred scooped them up and held them close, mindless of the white mess in the water, and Ivan was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cuddle and silently praise his mate for the healthy little pups they'd somehow created~

 

\--------------------

Later that night Alfred sat, still unsure what the fuck all this shit was but had accepted enough of it, and fed his little babies straight from his own breasts. 

Ivan was watching intently, of course, and nuzzling his precious Carling's thigh when Alfred finally asked "So what was all that white stuff from earlier ~?" 

Ivan answered by brushing a hand across his dick and then stroking it across Alfred's hole.

Alfred followed up by turning as white as the jizz his sweet three angels were born in.

 

"THEY ARE GETTING BATHED AS SOON AS I STOP LACTATING."


End file.
